Capitulo 1 Reportera
by Gorra
Summary: Pequeño capitulo de introducción a unos recuerdos borrosos donde todo esta del revés.


Seguramente estés pensando, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de historia encontrare aqui? ¿Por que he encontrado esta historia?

Es simple, yo necesitaba escribirla.

Os preguntareis quién soy, yo también me lo pregunto muchas noches, podéis llamarme gorra, por el simple motivo de poder nombrarme.

Trabajo como reportera gráfica en un periódico, en otras palabras, soy quien hace las fotografías, mi compañera Kumba es quien se encarga de la parte escrita, ella debería ser quien se encargará de esto, ojalá le hubiera ocurrido a ella...

Aparte de ser fotografa en mi trabajo también he de admitir que la fotografía es mi pasión, no puedo salir a la calle sin mi cámara. Suelo hacer fotografías de todo tipo, pero con las que más disfruto es con la fotografía de paisajes, adoro los colores de una puesta de sol, me podría perder entre los bosques y debo admitir que los lugares abandonados son mis favoritos. Poder pasear por unos pasillos de un gran salón que han sido deteriorados por el tiempo... No sé como explicarlo pero me encanta.

Esto paso una tarde que me dieron libre, hacia un día de sol que te gritaba que no te quedarás en casa, cogí mi cámara, me monte en mi pequeño Clio gris con su música aún de CDs y fui en dirección de un lugar del que me habían hablado pero tenía que ir a verlo con mis propios ojos y con mi cámara por supuesto, el viejo Palacio de los Gosalvez.

Este magestuoso Palacio fue abandonado por sus dueños tras la muerte de un familiar y saqueado la misma noche. ¿Cómo aguantar las ganas de ir a explorarlo?

Tras una hora de camino pude ver ese cartel que tanto me excitaba que se podían ver en letras claras "prohibido el paso", como no era mi primera vez entrando en una casa sin permiso deje a mi pequeño alejado del lugar para evitar así ser descubierta.

Con cámara en mano me dirigí al lugar. Antes de llegar encontré una ermita, estaba destrozada, lo único que quedaba de ella eran sus cuatro paredes y el altar. No pude resistir las ganas de entrar y fotografiarlo. Todo era fascinante a mis ojos, solo se escuchaba el click de mi cámara, y en ese momento me di cuenta,

sólo... Mi... Click..

Mire a mi alrededor, seguía en las ruinas de la ermita, como ya tenía lo que necesitaba de allí seguí explotando.

Esta vez me tope con una difícil decisión, el camino se separaba, hacia a la izquierda estaban las ruinas de un viejo castillo, a la derecha el Palacio y el atardecer llegaba, como mucho tenía una hora antes de quedarme a oscuras en un lugar extraño. Hice lo más sensato que pasó por mi cabeza, teniendo en cuánta que mi cabeza no es que pensara cosas sensatas...

Entré al Palacio, ya conocía el camino y podría volver cuántas veces quisiera, pero necesitaba explorar sus salones en ese momento.

Busque un agujero por el cual colarme y entré.

Lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, un gigantesco jardín de recuerdos marchito, click, el hueco donde antes estaba una fuente, click, miles de cristales por el suelo, click. No podía contener mis ganas y entre con decisión por la puerta central.

Desde la puerta se podía ver la gigantesca escalera del salón principal, click, imaginé la música de los bailes sonando, la gente bailando en un suelo reluciente donde se reflejaban sus pasos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba dentro, no había cuadros, click, ni muebles, click, es más en algunas zonas ni suelo,click , ni techo, cli...

Antes de poder hacer la foto una fuerte sacudida me tiro al suelo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí tendida, protegiendo mi cámara con mi cuerpo... Pero me despierto el sonido del agua, ¿un río? No por aquí no había ninguno. Al incorporarme vi que todo era diferente, el Palacio...

Estaba arreglado, había muebles, habían cuadros, la escalera estaba intacta, el suelo, el techo todo estaba en su sitio no podía creerlo, revise mis fotos para ver si era un sueño pero estaban ahí. ¿Que estaba pasando? Salí fuera y vi la fuente antes desaparecida, el jardín estaba totalmente en flor. No tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando.

Caí al suelo.

Estaba intentando procesar toda la información cuando escuché una voz.

\- No puede estar aquí señorita.

Parecía la de un muchacho joven, ni levanté la cabeza para mirarle. Pensé, que era la policía por el allanamiento de morada.

\- Señorita, ¿podría venir conmigo? La están buscando.- repito la voz, esta vez más cerca.

Al fin note su mano en mi hombro.

\- Por favor venga conmigo, aquí no está segura.

Ahora tenía un tono más firme y serio, casi preocupado.

\- Perdona, no quería entrar sin permiso.- Conteste al fin mientras me levantaba y le seguía. Al levantar la cabeza vi que no era un policía su uniforme era extraño, totalmente negro con coderas y rodilleras. Salimos del recinto en dirección a la ermita, íbamos en absoluto silencio, sin contar con el canto de los pájaros.

\- ¿Como has logrado entrar?- Rompió el silencio

\- Había un agujero en la verja- Respondí apenas sin voz.

\- ¿Un agujero? No me refiero a cómo has entrado en el Palacio, sino a ¿cómo has entrado aquí?-

\- ¿Aqui? Creo que no te entiendo.- Respondí confusa.

Llegamos a la ermita, estaba impecable, todo en perfecto estado, tenía mis dudas de que fuera la misma en la que había estado antes. creo que se notó en mi cara porque acto seguido el joven habló.

\- Me llamo Dylan y a juzgar por tu expresión... Se nota que no tienes ni idea de donde estas. Bueno si de donde estas, pero no en que año... Estás en el año 1964...

\- Ese es el año de la muerte de...- interrumpí.

\- Así es- interrumpió. - No se como, pero has viajado en el tiempo, déjame ver.- Dijo haciéndome un gesto para que le dejara mi cámara.

Antes de poder dejársela note un pinchazo en el hombro y me desplome al suelo, me pesaba todo el cuerpo y apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos.

\- Joder ¡No! Él no, nos ha encontrado.

Note como cogió mi cuerpo y corría a lo que él llamaba la "central".

Me dormí escuchando como maldecía.

Desperté en las escaleras del Palacio, no entendía nada y me dolía mucho la cabeza. Pensé que era un sueño, apenas quedaba luz así que decidí ir al coche, volver a casa y olvidarme de lo ocurrido.

Una vez en casa, me tomé algo para el dolor de cabeza y me metí en la bañera. Entre el vapor los recuerdos de Dylan y el Palacio de hacían cada vez más borrosos, me mire el hombro, con la esperanza de no encontrar nada. Fue entonces cuando lo vi... Tenía una marca...

¿Puede ser que lo que me pasó fuera real? ¿No lo soñé? ¿Qué pasó realmente en el Palacio? ¿Quién me estaba buscando?

Con este último pensamiento, caí rendida en la cama.


End file.
